Retail stores have found it advantageous to offer programs that are designed to promote inducing consumer loyalty. For example, stores provide discount cards which, when used, cause their owners to receive, discounts as a reward for their loyalty. These programs are convenient and result in savings to the consumer. Importantly, by saving consumers money, these programs induce consumers to return to stores and make repeat purchases.
A significant portion of purchases that take place at retail stores are made using cash. When cash is used, consumers are usually given coins in the form of change. These coins are often set aside after consumers take possession of them. For example, coins may be placed in a coin jar and forgotten about. Over time, for any given consumer, the total amount of money that is set aside can add up to be substantial.
Accordingly, a need exists for mechanisms for promoting consumer loyalty that take advantage of change that would otherwise be set aside by consumers